


Of Bee Articles and the Metro

by vada_w



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet Dancer Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Oneshot, Supernatural - Freeform, metro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vada_w/pseuds/vada_w
Summary: Dean and Cas meet at the Metro and Cas questions his straight sexuality.





	Of Bee Articles and the Metro

Castiel stands quietly, his back pressed against the cool wall. His feet ache and his messenger bag hangs heavily on his shoulder. His eyes scan over his phone screen, the clock reading ten past five.

Footsteps sound all around him, people rushing to get home or to work. Castiel uses his thumb to scroll through the article on his phone, the words rushing down the page in a blur.

"The train must be delayed, huh?" A deep voice says to his right. Castiel looks up, unsure if the man in the leather jacket is talking to him. When the man's eyes settle on his Castiel clears his throat, "It would appear so, yes."

They both look at each other for a moment, neither of them speaking. People move in a constant stream around them, like water flowing around a rock.

The man smiles and digs his cell phone out of his pocket, "Don't get much service down here."

Castiel waits a second before answering, debating on the proper response. "I tend to load an interesting article before coming down, which keeps me adequately entertained."

Leather jacket raises an eyebrow, but doesn't step away. "Oh, yeah?" he grins, "What kinda article is it today?"

"It's about bees," Castiel answers confidently, his trench coat rustling as he turns to fully face the other man.

"What about bees?" He asks, sounding genuinely interested in the article. Castiel shifts lightly, just enough that the taller man can also see his phone screen.

"It discusses how problematic it is for them to go extinct and suggests ways to prevent that," Castiel replies gravely, then goes on to read a few paragraphs aloud.

The freckled man looks at him oddly and Castiel shifts away, suddenly unsure about their proximity to one another.

"Wow," he pauses, "you're kind of a nerd."

And usually Castiel would be offended, but the man is smiling from ear-to-ear and the raven haired man feels a small grin pull at his lips.

"I'm Dean," he offers, extending his hand. Castiel accepts it hesitantly, "I'm Castiel."

Dean's eyebrows shoot up, "Cas...tiel," he says it experimentally, testing how it rolls off his tongue. "Is it cool if I call ya Cas?"

Cas smiles, noting how awkwardly his full name sounded in Dean's rough voice. "Sure," he nods, "I suppose that's acceptable."

The train arrives moments later and Castiel is reminded of his sore feet and the urge to get home, so he hugs his bag close and they step onto the train together.

Dean doesn't hesitate to plant himself next to Cas, sitting what looks like a duffle bag at his feet. "Where are you heading?" Dean asks, turning in his seat to face Cas better.

"Home from work," he stops there and then elaborates, "I work at a library, but it's all the way across town from my apartment."

"Oh," Dean replies and then, "I like...books." He furrows his eyebrows, and shifts his eyes awkwardly to Cas who is smiling softly at him.

"As do I, Dean," Cas speaks low, fiddling with his phone. "Where are you going?"

Dean twists his fingers around themselves and shrugs, "Just dance class."

Cas perks up and listens as Dean talks, telling him about ballet and how his brother had encouraged him all throughout their childhood and even into adulthood.

As Dean tells him about his first dance class at age sixteen, Cas realizes that Dean is sort of attractive. With pretty green eyes, full pink lips, and a dusting of freckles across his cheeks. The thoughts freeze halfway through his brain and Cas considers things.

All of Castiel's past lovers were women, including his most recent relationship that had lasted well over a couple of years. He'd rolled the idea of being with men around before, but he'd never felt a pull toward them.

But Cas feels a strong pull toward Dean, who passionately talks about finally teaching his own dance class the year before and opening his own studio within the next month.

Cas doesn't realize he's staring until Dean grins and stares right back. Castiel ducks his head sheepishly and scratches at the back of his neck, "Sorry."

"Are you nervous?" Dean asks smugly, drawing Castiel's attention back to his face.

"No," he answers and to his surprise it comes out with a shy laugh, his face flushing red.

"You're cute, Cas. Would you wanna go on a date with me Friday?" Dean says it so smoothly and Cas doesn't pause, he doesn't hesitate. "Sure, I'd love to."

They exchanged numbers at Dean's request and part ways soon after.

>> Cas?

<< Hello, Dean. 

>> how bout a movie @ ur place on Friday?

<< Is a horror film acceptable?

>> def. but I might need u to hold me. ;) I'm a little nervous w/ scary movies.

Cas smiles like a dope as he reaches his front door, his keys dangling loosely in his hand.

<< You bring the popcorn and I'll supply protection. :)

>> sounds like a deal, Cas. ❤️

-fin


End file.
